Catalysts capable of effecting the copolymerization of epoxides and carbon dioxide to form aliphatic polycarbonates (APCs) have been known in the art since the 1960s. The early catalysts were based on heterogeneous zinc compounds and suffered from low reactivity, a lack of selectivity for polymer formation vs. cyclic carbonate formation, and a tendency to produce polycarbonates contaminated with ether linkages.
Improved catalysts based on transition metals have been discovered over the past decade or so. These newer catalysts have increased reactivity and improved selectivity. Nevertheless, even using highly active catalysts such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,304,172, the reaction times required to make high molecular weight polymer are typically quite long. In addition, the best-performing catalysts disclosed in the '172 patent require the addition of a separate co-catalyst to achieve optimum activity.
Attempts to address these shortcomings have been made. Catalysts described by Nozaki and co-workers (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 7274-7277) tether an amine co-catalyst to a ligand of the catalyst. These next-generation catalytic systems suffer from lengthy and complicated syntheses and undesirable induction times prior to onset of polymerization. There remains a need for catalysts that have increased activity that will further reduce the polymerization time required to produce high molecular weight APCs.